Sakura's New Year Resolution
by Staraz
Summary: With a little help from a song, Sakura fulfills her new year's resolution: to have fun, to start having a life, with an extremely unexpected person who just returned from his mission. Song: Don't stop the music by Rihanna.


Song: Please don't stop the music by Rihanna

The pink beauty was slowly sipping her champagne, her heavy-lidded eyes surveying the club with an air of disinterest. Her manicured nails delicately gripped the bottom as she set the glass down. Grabbing her leather purse, she made a move for the exit- until a shadow obscured it from view.

"Now, now, Forehead. Didn't you promise to have fun?" her blonde friend drawled as she leaned casually against the counter, her ever-present smirk in place.

Sakura sighed, a pretty frown forming on her features. Wasn't that nickname so old school? She'd thought they'd outgrown the name-calling. Apparently not.

Well, two can play the same game.

"Yes I did, _Pig_."

"Have you had fun then? I thought it was your new year's resolution to have time to unwind and stop being so stressed in the hospital. You know, start having a _life_," Ino answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I had fun, Ino. I'm going home." With one final look at Ino that could shoot daggers, she got off her stool and – while straightening her black minidress that flared out at her hips- proceeded to leave.

And stopped when she heard his name.

"Sasuke's here," she whispered to Sakura, her tone light and playful. "He just got back from that mission. After practically 3 years, would it kill you to just say hi?"

Her breath whooshed out of her lungs after hearing that name. His name.

He's back. Which meant…

"What about Naruto?"

"Psh. Course he's back with the hottie. He's here… somewhere. I didn't see him though. Probably still his old noisy self, challenging Lee to a drink or something. Anyway Sasuke looks _gor-juss_. He's got those ripped abs going for him. God, you should see him…" Ino rattled on excitedly, oblivious to her friend's dilemma.

To see or not to see?

Sakura's answer: To _let him_ see.

Sakura grabbed her glass and downed the remaining contents, just as Kiba- the guy she was currently seeing, gestured to her from the dance floor to dance with him. And so she did. A new song started playing on the speakers and she naturally let her hips sway to the beat.

_Please don't stop the music_

A few pink locks were on her face as she danced, so she casually brushed them back, running her hand through her long hair. Kiba looked at her with hooded eyes, enraptured by what he saw. A look that she failed to notice, for she was already immersed...

In the music.

Her heels didn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted; she was graceful and a natural. And boy was she divine among the 50-packed crowd of sweaty bodies, her skirt swishing around in response to her movements innocently.

_Please don't stop the music_

She had to be teasing him, he was sure of it. Why else was she dancing like this? In all of his life, he had never seen her dance, he realized. Until now. His breath seemed to leave him at this point of time and his chest tightened at the sight of seeing her running her hand through her rosy locks.

Damn.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

She leaned against her date, teasing him with her hands on her skirt and, placing her hands on her chest lightly, moved them downwards to her abdomen, highlighting every curvature of her body to anyone who was watching her. When was the last time she'd danced? She'd never felt so alive.

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're makin' staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't..._

He couldn't help it. Before he knew it, he was making his way over to her- just to see whether she was really her.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

Her hands were up in the air as she lost herself in the rhythm, her hips gyrating to the addictive beat.

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

"Can I cut in?" A male voice cut in, his tone deep and husky, as if he'd never spoken for a long time. Surprised, Sakura turned to see who was interrupting her fun- and froze. It wasn't Sasuke. It was…

"Sure dude. You just got here, so she's all yours," Kiba said understandingly –though there was an undertone of regret at cutting it short. Thumping the guy affectionately on his back and pressing a chaste kiss on Sakura's forehead, he made his way out of the crowd.

Now she was left alone with him. Tall, muscular build. Messy blond hair. Sexy smirk. Deep blue eyes that never seemed to look away from her. He looked so different. So mysterious. He...

"So, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "Wanna dance?" His voice sent shivers along every part of her body. She didn't know if it was good or bad. She just took his hand. Surely one dance wouldn't hurt.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

Oh my god. His hands were caressing every part of her body, every part he could touch without disrespecting her. His hands rested on her hips, his fingers teasing her, causing her to suck in her breath sharply. She felt as though she would explode. She just didn't know if it was good or bad.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us no-one has to know_

_This is a private show_

"I missed you," he said breathlessly. And it was true.

What surprised him were Sakura's next words.

"I missed you too."

Well, damn, that uptight girl certainly changed in more ways than one.

What he didn't know was that Sakura was realising the same thing about him.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

Thoughts of work –Sasuke - Kiba- all flew out the window, accompanied with her rational self. They were just 2 bodies grinding against each other in heat. Her breath came out in short puffs as she kept up with him in the beat. It was instinctive and _amazing_.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

She didn't even know the song had come to an end, because his hands were in her hair as he bowed his head down for a light kiss. Fire erupted in her veins and she pulled him closer, pressing her body against him, craving more contact with her body. His lips teased her tongue, his hands caressed her back; they didn't even notice their friends staring at them. Nor did they stop for breath.

Ino clucked and whistled from somewhere; a signal of approval. Sakura giggled in the midst of their intimate kiss, oblivious to Sasuke's stare and Kiba's sad smile. They only stopped just for him to say three words.

"Let's go home."

For once, Sakura felt like she fulfilled her new year's resolution.

Please review! I shall update my other stories if you do ;D

Love, Star.


End file.
